<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>还债 by Morless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747869">还债</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morless/pseuds/Morless'>Morless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morless/pseuds/Morless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esteban总会和Pierre做爱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pierre Gasly/Esteban Ocon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>还债</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>top是Pierre.</p><p>这篇没什么逻辑，完全是为了满足我的性欲.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esteban其实没有想到会变成这样：他仅仅是对Pierre说了“我今天可以帮你做早餐”，他就被Pierre摁在厨房的台面上操了。对他来说这一切来得太迅速，有些不可思议，并且也并不排除这是Pierre无理取闹的缘由。</p><p>但有些时候事情发生了就是发生了，他趴在大理石的台面上，下半身光溜得一丝不挂，冰凉的从他的肘部开始触感刺激他的每一根神经，但无论如何它还是拦不过Pierre的鸡巴带来的浪潮一样的快感。他扶着唯一的支点、哪怕它冷得刺骨，撅着屁股礼貌回应Pierre的粗暴。</p><p>Pierre是个温柔的人，至少在外人看来的确如此：他可以在旁人面前温柔地亲吻任何一个友好的朋友，但这不代表他也会给Esteban这般待遇；他只会咬着Esteban的嘴唇要他自己脱下裤子、捏着他的屁股不允许他射出来、在他耳边咒骂他是个欠操的荡妇。而现在，他掐着Esteban的纤细的腰把自己的鸡巴狠狠地埋进去。</p><p>Esteban从不否认自己喜欢这个。</p><p>他会和随便的哪个人上床，Daniel、Nico甚至是Max，但是和其他人做爱的次数加起来还没有和Pierre的次数多。这不是说他有多么喜欢Pierre的鸡巴，他无所谓，谁的鸡巴都一样，他都要用自己上面和下面的嘴巴伺候它们、让它们把自己干得呻吟喊叫，但是Pierre似乎总在他需要做爱的时候出现，——无论他发情与否地——解开他的皮带。他们昨晚喝了很多酒精，于是Pierre把他拖回了自己的公寓里，操他直到半夜。</p><p>他没办法做早餐了。Esteban撑着台面这么想着，嘴里的呜咽就没断过。Pierre不知道为何就硬了，被他昨晚捣烂的后穴现在又汁水淋漓，Esteban甚至觉得自己的前列腺要被他撞肿了。</p><p>“婊子。”Pierre凑到他的耳边，脸侧的胡子蹭得Esteban痒痒的，和他吐露出的脏字一起在耳边烧起来，“你就这么享受被操吗？”</p><p>是的，但你和其他人没差。Esteban想这么堵他的话，但是他太舒服了，他一句完整的话也说不出来。他的鸡巴前端顶着冰冷且坚硬的大理石，晃着屁股迎合Pierre的抽插，腰上被掐红的疼痛在他感受来也成了酥麻的爽感。</p><p>Pierre射了，在Esteban的浪叫声中射出来，整根埋在Esteban的体内、射在他的最深处。Esteban趴在台面上喘着气，他也弄脏了大理石的工作台，射出来的精液弄得到处都是。他没力气了，任由粘稠浑浊的液体沿着大腿从甬道里滴出来。</p><p>他以为Pierre走了，是的，但过了会Pierre又回到了厨房。他的手指顺着Esteban的大腿由下而上地抹去液体，指甲刮了Esteban的皮肤又让他有了阴茎抬头的趋势。他伸手去摸自己的鸡巴，想知道Pierre要干什么，于是他回了头。</p><p>“别动。”Pierre用干净的手扯开他的手，而沾了他精液的那只手则又塞到了他的后穴里。</p><p>“你干什么？”Esteban声音很轻，他的喉咙疼。</p><p>Pierre没着急回答他，可他不用说话Esteban也在片刻后知道答案了：他往自己屁股里塞了什么东西，把精液死死堵住在屁股里。</p><p>“太胀了Pierre，快拿出来……求你了，求你了。”Esteban觉得自己快哭了，哑着嗓子哀求他。那是他的跳蛋，当他找不到别人和他做爱时他会自己把这东西塞进去，然后调到最大一档、躺在床上抓着床单呻吟。但是现在不一样，至少Pierre的精液在他的屁股里，他不难想象他被那些液体搞怀孕的情况。</p><p>他不想怀孕，他不想怀孕。</p><p>他现在太疼了，屁股疼，腿疼，腰疼，浑身都疼，他现在不想再做爱了。</p><p>“给我吸好，一滴都不许漏出来。”Pierre把他的裤子提起来，贴心地给他系好腰带，“要是我发现它滴出来了……我就再操到你昏过去。</p><p>——因为这是你欠我的。”</p><p>Esteban不明白自己欠他什么了，他现在累得只想睡觉。可是无论如何，他没有把跳蛋拿出来，哪怕Pierre在操完离开后。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>